


Butterflies and Hurricanes

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [8]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him can’t believe he’s about to do this.</p>
<p>The other part can’t believe he hasn’t done this sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and Hurricanes

The first time it happens, it really is an accident. That evening in the shower, he’s washing himself as usual, and when his fingers brush over his entrance, something in the way they slipslide _press_ makes his breath catch.

Out of curiosity, he grabs more of the pink, pearlescent, floral shower gel (he’d tried to find one that sparkled, but couldn’t) and lets it drip lazily down his fingertips.

Part of him can’t believe he’s about to do this.

The other part can’t believe he hasn’t done this sooner.

Dave takes a deep breath and spreads his legs, leaning one arm against the wall of the shower while the other drifts back…

He gasps audibly when the tip of his middle finger slips inside and has to bite his lip against the noise. Pressing a little further, his body trembles. It stings, but at the same time, he can feel his muscles clenching, trying to get more inside, and oh, god…

This is so happening.

Dave rinses off quickly, slipping on his shades and wrapping his towel around his waist, holding his shower caddy in front of him as he walks back to their room in order to hide the way he’s definitely starting to get hard.

Tavros, thankfully, has a late biology lab and won’t be out of class until nine, and Dave is extra glad he decided to shower early. He probably has about an hour. Better make it count.

It’s a great amount of foresight that makes him spread a towel on his sheets, as the rest of his brain is searching the room and trying to decide upon something to use for lube.

Hand lotion. And this one does have sparkles, but fuck if he even cares, right now.

His eyes flick up just to double check that the door is bolted shut, and then he’s crawling on top of his bed and spreading his legs way too eagerly. He’s glad no one’s here to see this.

Covering two fingers in the candy-sweet stuff, he brings them down and just…touches. Tries to make sure that, yeah, he still wants this. From the way his cock twitches against his belly, that’s not going to be a problem. He presses gently against the ring of muscle again, feeling it give, feeling his finger slip in a bit. Gasping again, his free hand moves to wrap around his cock. He strokes for a moment, trying to get back to familiar ground, and then he decides that he can do this. Just a little more. He presses and squirms when he hits the second ring, but fuck if he’s going to let that stop him. Pushing again, his entire finger breaks past that barrier, and then he’s knuckle-deep in his own ass.

And _fuck_.

He loves it.

Dave whines in the back of his throat and moves slowly, shifts his hips to get used to the new pressure inside. It’s not…bad, really. Weird, but… He pulls out, pushes back, _yes_. Okay, that’s starting to feel pretty good. His movements are leisurely, a steady stroking on his cock, a steady pumping in his ass, and then he realizes that not only are his hips rocking up into the circle of his fist, they’re also driving back against where he’s stretching himself open.

Stretching himself open.

Oh, god…

He wonders if…

He pulls out, completely ignoring that little whimper that he absolutely did not make, and coats two fingers in lotion again. Lots of it. When he brings that hand back down again, he’s shivering, legs bent, and way, way too eager.

Teasing at the head of his cock, he presses two fingers to his entrance and stills, trying not to tense up. This is okay. It’s fine. It’s only him, and damn, just one had felt good. What would it feel like with _two_?

Dave nearly keens when his body opens for him. He doesn’t stop, sliding in as far as he can go until he’s a trembling mess. A strained moan comes out of him, and he clenches, eyes closing from feeling how tight he his, from feeling how full he is, relishing in the fact that, even if he tries to push his fingers out, he _can’t_. Not unless his hand moves, too. Just has to lie there and take it and holy _shit_ —

Gasping and whining, Dave realizes that he’s finger-fucking himself nearly as quickly as he’s jacking himself off, that feeling of push-pull making him leak onto his fingers, onto his stomach, stroking himself higher.

When he comes, the feeling of tightening around something that just won’t _give_ causes him to bite his tongue to keep from making even more noise.

Winding down, he shifts and wonders if he should take another shower. With a hiss, he pulls his fingers free, choking down the little whimper that his throat wants to make. He feels oddly empty now, though he’s sated and sleepy. And sweaty. Definitely sweaty.

Ugh. This is disgusting.

After running back to the showers for a quick rinse-off, Dave crawls under the sheets of his bed and turns out his lamp, not quite ready to face Tavros tonight. Not quite ready to put in the amount of effort it’s going to take to keep his face neutral. Especially when Tavros is going to come in all smiles and, “How was your evening, Dave?”

How do you explain to your friend-slash-roommate-slash-fake boyfriend that you’ve just discovered you like taking it up the ass?


End file.
